306 3XK
by KateB-fan
Summary: El final de este capítulo me dejó con ganas de mucho mas... esa reunión de manos fue muy significativa... aquí va lo que pasó después... realmente me lo imagino así... disfruten!


**306 3XK**

Kate se quedó sentada sosteniendo su mano, aunque la verdad es que ambos se sostenían mutuamente. Estaban en silencio. No habían hablado mucho, no era necesario. Él se sentía culpable, pero se alegraba de que ella hubiera llegado a buscarlo. Ella se sentía feliz de haberlo encontrado…

Castle tomó el café y se sintió mejor. De pronto ponderó la posibilidad de que ese hombre lo hubiera matado y se hubiera muerto sin hacer tantas cosas… pero una de ellas era la que más le dolía… quería sincerarse con Kate… porque aunque pareciera que se habían dicho todo, él todavía no le había confesado que la amaba…

Kate sintió que la suave caricia de la mano de él, se intensificaba. No dijo nada, solo observó ambas manos reunidas y luego lo miró a él…

-Realmente me alegra mucho que no te haya matado…- le dijo ella en voz baja.

-Cuando pasan este tipo de cosas…- dijo él sin mirarla, miraba hacia el suelo, delante suyo- uno se da cuenta de que si te toca morir, quizás no hiciste… no dijiste lo que querías… - reflexionó.

-Si… lo se…- dijo ella e imitó su gesto, mirando hacia adelante.

-Kate…- dijo y giró la cabeza hasta que encontró sus ojos.

-Si…- dijo ella a la expectativa.

-Yo… solo diré esto… y no pretendo nada… solo… que lo sepas… - dijo y tragó saliva, de todos los posibles escenarios en que fantaseó que se lo diría, este no era el indicado.

-Castle…- intentó frenarlo ella, se imaginaba lo que vendría y tenía pánico de lo que podría pasar.

-Shhhh…- dijo y colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella, con la mano que tenía libre- si me hubiera muerto hoy, no te hubiera podido decir esto que siento… y… la verdad es que no me interesa ocultarlo por más tiempo…- le dijo y la miró con intensidad, luego de apartar su dedo de sus labios y rogándole que lo dejara seguir adelante…

Kate no hizo nada, quería hablar… decir tantas cosas… pero supo que no habría nada que pudiera detenerlo esa noche…

-Yo se que tú y yo hemos tenido idas y vueltas… que nos hemos lastimado, nos hemos divertido, nos hemos salvado la vida mutuamente varias veces…

Kate asintió, él tenía razón.

-Al principio, me enamoró tu entrega al trabajo… me acuerdo que pensé… como puede una mujer tan increíble, ser bella, inteligente y exitosa en un trabajo como este?…

Kate rió, asintiendo, sabía que él pensaba así, no se lo había dicho nunca, pero ella sin embargo lo sabía.

-Luego comencé a conocerte… conocí tu vida, tus sacrificios, tus problemas, tus objetivos… la forma en que te cambió la vida todo lo ocurrido con tu madre… y un día… un día me di cuenta de que no eras solo mi musa…

Aún en la oscuridad, él advirtió que ella se ruborizaba.

-Te metiste en mi cabeza… bajo mi piel… en mi corazón… y aunque quiera, aunque lo intente… no puedo sacarte… y últimamente me di cuenta de que… tampoco quiero…- le dijo mientras una lágrima se abría paso por su mejilla.

-Rick…- dijo ella y bajó la vista, tratando de acomodar sus ideas.

-Si hoy hubiera muerto, no podría haberte mirado así…- le dijo y la tomó suavemente del mentón para que ella lo mirara- para poder decirte… te amo, Kate… - dijo y entonces vio como los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir ella.

-No… no quiero oír nada… solo quería que lo supieras… - dijo él y besó su mano con ternura- si tengo que conformarme con verte todos los días, aunque no pueda tenerte… está bien… me acostumbraré a la idea… no me importa… pero ahora puedo morir en paz, porque ya te lo dije…

-Por favor, Castle no digas eso…- dijo ella secándose las lágrimas.

-Es así…- dijo y sonrió.

-No vas a morirte…- le dijo y colocó su otra mano sobre las que estaban reunidas.

-Uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Si… eso es cierto… - dijo ella y sonrió con tristeza- pero me gustaría…

-No, Kate… ya te dije que no quiero una respuesta… solo que me asegures que me entendiste…- le dijo él y la miró expectante.

-Te entendí…- le dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta, estaba claro que él no se planteaba si el sentimiento era recíproco o no… solo quería compartirlo- gracias por compartirlo conmigo…- le dijo y acarició suavemente su mejilla mientras le sonreía.

Castle la soltó, se levantó y suspiró. Ella se quedó sentada un momento más, tratando de recuperarse de lo que acababa de oír.

-Me llevas?- le dijo Castle sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Si, por supuesto… - dijo y se levantó.

Caminaron juntos bajo el frío de la noche, casi rozándose los hombros. Castle se sentía feliz. La había mirado a los ojos y le había dicho que la amaba. Y sabía que en algún momento, ella también se lo diría, pero no presionada por sus palabras, sino con verdadera intención de hacérselo saber…


End file.
